Pop Tarts And Orange Juice
by Disastro
Summary: .:Eve215:. Sólo necesitas saber 5 cosas: Esquimales, Pop Tarts, Jugo de Naranja, Jane y Grace. One-Shot.


**Pop Tarts And Orange Juice

* * *

**

**Sumario:**_ Sólo necesitas saber 5 cosas: Esquimales, Pop Tarts, Jugo de Naranja, Jane y Grace. One-Shot._

**Disclaimer**: _Nada de lo que ven aquí me pertenece, los presonajes son de Bruno Heller y la historia le pertenece a Eve215._

**

* * *

**

"Estamos atrapados."

"No lo estamos. Sólo estamos inhabilitados para movernos de nuestra actual locación."

"¡Jane!"

"Van Pelt."

"¡Ug!"

_Esa fue la conversación que tuvo lugar hace treinta minutos. No mucho ha sido dicho desde entonces. Había sido un buen viernes por la mañana. Un calido día de abril. Hermoso en todo sentido. La temperatura estaba entre los sesentas. El tiempo llamaba a una fina chaqueta en la mañana que podría ser retirada al medio día. _

_A eso de las 9:30, cometí el mayor error que creo hice en toda mi vida. Todo en busca de un vaso de jugo de naranja y una pop tart._

_ Me había saltado el desayuno, mi primer estúpido error del día. Mi estomago decidió recordármelo cada cinco minutos como un reloj, retumbando fuertemente, avergonzándome. Traté de cubrirlo, pero el sonido no cedía. Cada vez que sonaba, puedo jurar que Patrick Jane me sonreía desde su sofá_

_ A las 9:30, Jane decidió que no podía aguantar más y vino a mi escritorio, se sentó en una esquina de él y sonrió de forma malvada, molesta, encantadora, atractiva… ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, en su estúpida e idiota sonrisa dirigida hacia a mí sin decir ni una palabra. Traté de ignorarlo como suelo hacer cuando él me mira de esa forma porque: A) Lo odio, y, B) Lo amo. Tener a Patrick Jane sonriéndote (genuinamente sonriendo) es como comer nabos, tienes que conseguir una probada de ellos, pero después que lo hagas, respondes favorablemente cada vez que están frente a ti. Así que ya teniendo esos conflictivos pensamientos en mi cabeza y a mí estomago retumbando **Y** al antes mencionado Patrick Jane sonriéndome con esos grandes ojos azules y esos hoyuelos… bueno, debí haber sabido como decir no. No debí haberlo satisfacido preguntándole '¿Qué quieres?', pero estaba hambrienta, e idiotizada… y bueno… Terminé aquí._

xxxxxxxxxx

**_11:23 am._**

"No puedo creer que nos dejaras atorados aquí abajo." Dije, golpeando la vieja puerta de madera como una idiota. No sé a quien esperaba que viniera para sacarme. Estaba en un sótano, debajo de un teatro abandonado. ¿Cómo termine aquí abajo…?

xxxxxxxxxx

_ "¿Qué quieres Jane?" Le pregunté impacientemente y altamente molesta por la emoción que sentí correr por mi columna ante la cercanía del 'Sr. Jane'._

_Sus ojos brillaron mientras me ofrecía su mano. "Ven conmigo. Ayúdame con algo, y te comprare lo que sea que quieras comer."_

_Debí haber dicho no. Lo sé ahora. Cuando un grupo de artistas te invita a ir con ellos tú sólo dices no. Como Nancy Reagan se metió en mi cabeza durante los 80's. Yo, de todas formas, quería una pop tart. Una pop tart de fresa. Quería jugo de naranja. Deseaba cierto tipo de comida… y por eso fue que vendí mi alma a aquel demonio Patrick Jane._

xxxxxxxxxx

Debí haber previsto esto diciendo que debíamos trabajar en un caso. Alguien había estado matando tramoyistas en el Teatro Olímpico vestido como un esquimal (el asesino no el teatro). Cho y Rigsby habían estado vigilando el lugar, viendo si podían encontrar algo y Lisbon había recibido una orden judicial para colocar grabadoras y cámaras de video en el sótano donde se pensaba que el asesino se cambiaba de ropa entre cada asesinato. Ese era uno de nuestros raros casos, pero aún así, era California. _Raro_ era nuestro segundo nombre.

Resulto que Jane había hablado con Lisbon para permitirnos a él y a mí instalar los equipos de audio y video en el sótano del teatro. Él sabía que yo odiaba los sótanos. Odio estar encerrada. Él lo veía como una forma de _'librarme de mi miedo'_. Yo lo veía como una malvada movida de Jane para controlar mi vida. Pero de todas maneras, fui al sótano por mi propia voluntad. Puse las cámaras y los micrófonos en sitios ocultos. Y hubiera salido del sótano… si la puerta no estuviera atorada.

Sí, estaba atrapada en el sótano del Teatro Olímpico tratando de agarrar a un asesino vestido de esquimal mientras ansiaba jugo de naranja y _pop tarts_.

Este es el peor día de la historia.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Respira, Van Pelt. Esta bien." Me dijo, parándose frente a mí, tratando de mostrarme como respirar. Sabía como respirar, bufón arrogante, sólo olvidé como en el momento.

"No puedo creer que me tengas atrapada aquí abajo." Dije entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Odio los espacios cerrados, los odio con una fiera pasión. Había una profunda y oscura razón de porqué, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que estaba atorada en este hoyo cercano al Infierno con, de todas las personas, Patrick Jane.

"Estoy atrapado contigo" Me recordó. Dios, era molesto.

"Sí, pues tú no eres claustrofóbico." Le recordé.

"Y tú tampoco."

"Sí lo soy"

"No lo eres."

"Sí lo soy" Estábamos peleando como niños pequeños, excelente. Entonces me golpeo. Vivía en el siglo 21. Busqué en mis bolsillos, esperando encontrar mi móvil. "Maldición." Jadeé bajo mi aliento.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"Perdí mi teléfono."

"Hm." Eso fue lo que obtuve de él, un pequeño y miserable _'Hm'_. Enojada, gruñí y me senté en una caja delante de la ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de luz desde las grietas en la madera. Reposé mi cara en mis manos, tratando de pelear contra la necesidad de golpear a todo lo que viva ya sea Jane o llorar. No quería llorar.

Las lágrimas trataban de ganar de todas formas. Entonces, algo sorprendente sucedió. Sentí a Jane agacharse frente a mí, él gentilmente tomó mis manos entre las suyas y levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. "Lo siento, te he asustado." Dijo. Sonó genuino, no podía cambiar eso. Aquella maldita corriente subió por mi columna de nuevo. Yo no dije nada en respuesta, no confiaba en mí misma. Él tampoco lo hacía, él tampoco tenía que hacerlo. Dulcemente, sus dedos siguieron la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi mejilla. Su mirada sostuvo la mía, y antes de que lo supiera, me besó. El beso fue suave, no de novela romántica, pero un beso genuino.

Mi cuerpo estaba en shock. Quiero decir, Patrick Jane… _besándome_. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabello y sostuvieron mi cabeza firmemente mientras que profundizaba el beso.

No le correspondí al principio. No podía hacer a mis labios moverse. Me sentí como una chica teniendo su primer beso, pero tan pronto como mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar mis manos rodearon su cuello y mis dedos recorrieron sus rizos dorados. Sonreí contra sus labios. He querido tocar su cabello desde el momento en que lo vi.

El beso comenzó a intestificarse cuando él colocó una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, empujando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y yo deslicé mis dedos suavemente sobre su cuello, bajando a la parte de su pecho que la camisa exponía.

Me gustaría decir que fui yo quien se apartó primero, pero fue él. Se empujo a si mismo hacia atrás, posando sus ojos en los míos otra vez. El no lucia arrepentido por haberme besado, lo cual me alivió. No creo que pudiera soportarlo si el se sintiera culpable. "Lo siento." Dijo hacienda que mi corazón se apretara. "No" aclaró, sintiendo mi tristeza. "No siento haberte besado. Eso fue maravilloso. Es algo que quisiera volver a hacer. Lo siento por esto-" Buscó algo dentro de su bolsillo y sacó mi móvil. La calida y difusa sensación comenzó a desaparecer y la ira se filtró. "Tú me encerraste, hijo de-"

"Te estaba ayudando, Grace" Respondió defensivamente.

"Genial, me siento completamente ayudada ahora." Estaba furiosa, bueno, tan furioso como se puede estar con Patrick Jane, el de hipnotizantes ojos azules y facciones de ángel. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta. "Supongo que tu hiciste esto también."

Él se sonrojó… Patrick Jane se encontraba sonrojado. Rebuscó en su otro bolsillo y sacó una llave. Balbuceo algo, balbuceo algo más y ¡bom! Estábamos afuera.

Salí dichosamente al aire fresco. No estaba encerrada dentro de un sótano nunca más. En un muy rápido movimiento, Jane tomó mi mano y me condució devuelta a su auto. Me pregunté que aquello significaba… o si significaba algo, me pregunte si íbamos a tener _esa charla_.

Si pienso en ello, me hubiera preguntado que tanto Cho, Rigsby y Lisbon vieron y escucharon de la cinta de audio y video que fue transmitido desde la sala durante nuestro 'encuentro'. Pero no pensé en ello. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. "¿Que quieres Grace? Jane preguntó de la forma más sincera que lo he escuchado hablar. "¿Si pudieras tomar cualquier cosa, que querrías?"

Lo pensé por un minuto y entonces dije, "Pop tarts y jugo de naranja. Estoy hambrienta."

Mi respuesta lo sorprendió, y él rió más fuerte de lo que lo había escuchado reír antes. Él estaba relajado, no era el Jane romántico que había sido en la habitación. Eso estaba bien. Siempre había lugar para el Jane Romántico, pero el Jane Relajado era divertido también.

"Como desees." Dijo, conduciéndome por el camino hacia mi esperado desayuno.

* * *

**N/t: **_Mi segunda traducción, esta vez un Jane/Van Pelt -__mi pareja favorita de The Mentalist- __de Eve215.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado =D_

**D**isastro**.-**


End file.
